bullyfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:SirLinkalot96/Chapter 5: Detention with Hattrick
I was awoken from my nap from Miss Danver's rude voice above the loudspeaker, "Gregory Ryder to the office now!" I opened my eyes slowly, "Oh, what could it possibly be for?" I asked myself sarcastically, because I knew Mr. Hattrick would report my 'unnacceptable behavior' All I really did was threaten to kick his ass and made fun of his weight. Is there anything wrong with that? At least I didn't get the homework he was gonna give me. I slipped on my black Nike Airs and ran out the door because for some reason, I felt like running. I ran through the main doors and up the stairs and into the office. I didn't even ask Miss Danvers if I could enter Crabblesnitch's office, I knocked twice and walked in. "Well, you seem to be quite the comedian around here." Dr. Crabblesnitch said sternly. "What do you- Ohhh because of Hattrick today, right?" He nodded, "Yes, so you will recieve detention and since I'm so generous, I will let you have some company." Mr. Hattrick walked through the doorway and said, "Yes, Ryder, with me." My heart sank but I decided to say something to Hattrick, "Hey, I thought you had thick skin to not tell on me? I thought that because you got all that blubber." Mr. Hattrick's face turned red, "For the last time, don't poke fun at my weight issue, Ryder!" I smirked, "I wanna keep going! It's so fun to poke! It's all jiggly!" I started poking his belly to harass him even more, "It's like jello!" I squealed jokingly. "STOP IT! YOU WILL ERASE ANSWERS OUT OF ALL MY MATH BOOKS TONIGHT AS YOUR PUNISHMENT!" Hattrick boomed. I felt a lump in my throat. Hattrick dragged me by my ear to his classroom, and shoved me in a seat. "You will stay here and erase these answers out of my math books." He took a stack of books and dropped them on my desk with a thud. I opened the first book and started erasing... After three and a half hours of non-stop erasing, I was finally back in my dorm room. I checked the time and it was 10:01. I was there from 7:36 to 10:01. The bastard! But then I realized something, there was a second bed in my room with somebody on it. It was Brian, "Hi, Greg. Where were you?" He pryed. I had no problem telling him, "Detention with Hattrick, what are you doing here?" He picked up a book called 'Rumble Fish' and put it on a nightstand. "Oh, I'm your new roomate. Crabblesnitch didn't want me with Hopkins, so I got switched here. I heard people talking about what you did to Hattrick. Funny stuff, man, funny stuff." I thought it was good that I got a roommate who's my friend. "Alright, we should get to bed. 'Night." He yawned back, "Night." He turned onto his side and went to sleep. I changed into my pajamas and jumped onto the bed, and went to sleep... Category:Blog posts